I just want you to know who I am
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: Tras la salida de Dougie de la clínica por un intento de suicidio, Danny es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él, y en la amenaza de la ruptura de McFly. Son momentos difíciles y tendrán que ver si son lo suficientemente fuertes para superarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que sale cuando me das un PC, un poco de tiempo libre y mono de Pones. TACHÁN. No sé cuantas partes tendrá, creo que dos, pero de momento aquí dejo la primera. Os recomiendo que escuchéis ****_Iris_****, de ****_Goo Goo Dolls_****, cuando lo leáis, porque está medio basado en ella (y porque es una canción preciosa). Hope you like it! **

* * *

La habitación es pequeña, ¿o grande? La verdad es que a Danny se la sopla cómo sea la habitación, pero en estos momentos le parece jodidamente enorme. Y está enfadado. ¿O sería mejor decir dolido? El caso es que la habitación no debe medir más de cinco metros cuadrados y sólo hay un sillón, y en él apenas caben tres personas y hay cuatro sentadas. ¿Por qué siente tan lejos a Dougie entonces?

- Hemos sabido que saliste hace un par de días de rehabilitación- pregunta entonces el periodista, haciendo que la destartalada mente de Danny preste de nuevo atención a su trabajo. El periodista sujeta un par de papeles sobre sus rodillas y mira el pilotito de la cámara esperando a que Dougie conteste. Y Danny le mira. ¿Cómo se le ocurre tener la poca sensibilidad de preguntarle eso?

- Sí- responde el enano, y aunque el periodista no lo nota, los demás le conocen demasiado bien. Se encoge y revuelve imperceptiblemente en el asiento, y se aprieta más contra Harry, sentado a su lado como si se le hubiera adjudicado para él. Siempre Harry.

- Frankie Sandford...- continúa, y quien se revuelve entonces es el pecoso. Frankie no tiene culpa de nada. Será todo un señuelo para no tener que hacer públicas las adicciones que ha tenido el pequeño durante demasiado tiempo. – hizo unas declaraciones la semana...

- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el single nuevo?- pregunta ya envalentonado y asustando un tanto a los demás. Puede decirse que su tono de voz es algo irritado, y hasta agresivo. – Estamos promocionando That's the truth, no vamos a hablar de nuestras vidas.

- Danny, deja de hacer el gilipollas- murmura Tom por la comisura de los labios, esperando que el cámara no le esté enfocando justo en ese momento y tapando el micrófono con la mano.

- ¿Ha terminado con las preguntas referentes a la promoción?- el pobre (o no tan pobre) periodista mira azorado los folios y termina asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros.- Bien, tenemos más entrevistas que conceder. Muchas gracias.

Y dicho tal, se levanta y sale del plano de cámara. La ayudante acude a su lado y le ayuda a quitarse el micrófono de la camisa, mirándole con cierta distancia y puede que miedo. Si Danny es conocido por algo, a parte de por usar a las mujeres como si fueran clínex, es por su simpatía. Siempre tiene una broma y una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Pero puede que no conozcan al verdadero Danny. Y el verdadero no consiente que sigan haciendo daño a Dougie.

Cuando se montan en la furgoneta y las puertas se cierran, la vena de Tom empieza a hincharse. Y todos saben lo que eso significa.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido lo de ahí dentro?

- Tom, soy músico, no famoso. No promociono mi vida, promociono mi trabajo.

- No estaba hablando de ti, sino de Dougie- se mete Judd.

- Mucho mejor me lo pones.

- No te necesita para defenderle como si fuera tonto, ¿sabes?- Danny suspira y se aguanta las ganas de estamparle el puño a Judd esa mandíbula tan cuadrada que tiene. - ¿Por qué no le dejas que haga las cosas por sí mismo de una jodida vez?

- Que me dejéis en paz, coño.

Coge su Iphone y empieza a teclear cualquier cosa para que se crean que está ocupado y así no tener que escucharles. Y Dougie sigue callado. No ha abierto la boca ni para defenderse como ha hecho Harry con él o para decir que dejen de tratarle como si fuera un niño asustadizo. Dougie nunca dice nada. Danny le mira, levantando la mirada un segundo de la pantalla, y advierte cómo el enano aparta la mirada cuando ve que le observa. Y también se aguanta las ganas de pegarle.

La furgoneta los va dejando en sus casas. Ha sido un día duro de trabajo y todavía les quedan unos cuantos, con la presión añadida de las habladurías sobre el estado de Dougie. Harry se baja del coche no sin antes recordarle al pequeño que si necesita cualquier cosa, sólo tiene que llamarle, a cualquier hora. Danny pone los ojos en blanco y mira para otro lado para no ver cómo Dougie se lo agradece con una sonrisa.

Después llega a casa de Tom y en ella se bajan los dos rubios. Tom sigue enfadado. Ese tipo de desmanes en público no son buenos para su carrera, y todos lo saben.

- Deja, me bajo aquí también- le dice a Tommy, que le dedica una mirada de lince, y Danny se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo. – Hasta mañana.

El suelo está mojado, por lo que supone que debe haber llovido y hace un frío que se cuela hasta los tuétanos. Camina con los rubios hasta su puerta, no sabe para qué, pero siente que tiene que decirle algo a Tom, para que no se duerma enfadado con él.

- Tom, ¿no vas a hablarme?- el mayor se da la vuelta, con las llaves en la mano, y le dedica una mirada dura.

- Danny, estamos pasando una etapa muy mala, y lo sabes. Lo jodas más.- el pecoso traga saliva y siente como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. ¿Joder las cosas? ¿Él? ¿Quién era el que se ponía de coca y de alcohol hasta las cejas antes de los conciertos? ¿Quién estuvo un mes encerrado en un loquero? Fletcher entra en casa y deja la puerta abierta para Dougie.

- ¿Tú tampoco vas a hablarme?- le espeta, abriendo los brazos con desesperación. El vaho sale de sus labios y el frío le seca los ojos. Y no está preparado para que Dougie se acerque a él y le abrace. No se esperaba algo así, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Porque lo que ha hecho en la sala, lo ha hecho por él, y parece que nadie se da cuenta.

- Gracias- murmura el pequeño cuando se separa de él. Sigue teniendo ese algo demente en la mirada, y ya no le brilla. Y tiene un gesto constante de cansancio que está matando poco a poco a Danny. Quiere a su enano de vuelta, el feliz. Le sonríe sin que la luz le llegue a los ojos y se mete en casa, cerrando la puerta tras él. Y Danny tiene ganas de llorar.

Cuando llega a la suya, tiene los pies helados y agradece el calor de la calefacción. Además, huele de maravilla. Lo más probable es que Georgia esté cocinando algo para la cena, pero no se dirige a la cocina hasta que no se cambia y se pone ropa más cómoda. Cuando lo hace, la ve en los fogones, y siente la necesidad de abrazarse a ella.

- Eh...- pega un respingo, sintiendo su delgadísimo cuerpo atrapado por los brazos de Danny, y le busca la cara por encima del hombro.- ¿Un mal día?

- Peor- se aprieta más a ella, hasta que prácticamente la corta la respiración, y ella termina por dejar la comida a un lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y se lo cuenta. No la mira a los ojos porque no se siente a gusto hablándole a la gente a los ojos, y menos cuando está hablando de cosas que le atormentan. Le cuenta lo preocupado que está por Dougie, aún sabiendo que ahora ya está "bien", y por el grupo, y su sensación de que no saldrán de esa, que McFly morirá en poco tiempo.

La rubia le escucha y asiente, y cuando termina de hablar, trata de aconsejarle. Sabe lo mal que lo ha pasado esos meses, con la enfermedad de Tom, con el shock del intento de suicidio de Dougie, lo sabe porque ha estado siempre con él, y nunca le ha dejado hundirse.

Esa noche apenas si cena nada. Al día siguiente tiene más promociones y quiere dormir todo lo que pueda o no será capaz de aguantar ni una sola pregunta más por el estado de Dougie. Es por eso por lo que en las entrevistas siempre está como ausente, así no tiene que responder a lo que no le interesa. Es lo bueno que tiene que todo el mundo se piense que eres tonto.

Al terminar la jornada, se le ocurre invitarles a su casa a cenar. Al día siguiente no tienen nada, día libre, como aquel que dice, y quiere recompensarles de alguna manera por el desplante de la entrevista anterior. Además, aprovecha que Georgia tiene una de esas frívolas galas en la que patrocinan no sé qué cosmético a la que ha rechazado ir a modo de acompañante.

- ¿Has cocinado tú?- pregunta Judd mirando mal el plato de comida que tiene delante.

- Sí, ¿por qué? Si no te gusta, te jodes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa últimamente? ¿Nos has invitado a cenar para pelearte conmigo o qué?

- ¡Eres tú el que ha empezado metiéndose con mi comida! ¡Siempre estás criticando todo lo que hago!

- Si vais a discutir, yo me voy- dice Tom fríamente, sin gastar una energía que no tiene en ellos.- No estoy como para aguantaros ni un minuto más.

Harry mira a Danny y prueba la comida, y está mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no se lo va a reconocer. Los ánimos están tensos entre todos, y saben que a la más mínima alguno de ellos saltará y terminará explotando. Y Danny sabe que si no se muerde un poco más la lengua, el grupo penderá aún más de un hilo. Así que se la muerde. Se la muerde y comen casi en armonía viendo una película que echan en la televisión a la que ninguno presta atención, pero todos fingen que es el largometraje más interesante del mundo.

Danny es consciente de que la cena está siendo un completo fracaso, que no hablan, no se miran a los ojos y no se cuentan sus cosas, que ya no bromean como siempre, ni se tiran comida al pelo para luego pegarse. Y se trata de madurez, ni del hecho de que ya tengan 25 años, porque sabe que ellos no madurarán nunca, es algo peor, es ese hilo, ese que les une y que parece que se está rompiendo poco a poco.

Cuando la comida acaba, Tom es el primero en decir que está tremendamente cansado y rechaza la invitación del pecoso a quedarse y hacer algo de música todos juntos. Tom rechazando componer con él es algo que no ha vivido en nueve años de amistad, y es tan extraño como doloroso.

El segundo en desaparecer de allí es Harry, tras insistirle a Dougie que le lleva a casa y recibir por toda respuesta un "yo me quedo un rato" que a Danny le ha sentado como si le dijeran que el Bolton ha subido a la Premier League, o incluso mejor. Harry sale de su casa, no sin antes mirarle, como si le dijera "cuidado con Dougie, no vayas a joder más las cosas", y cierra la puerta con un deje de enfado que Jones no entiende. Es como si Harry se hubiera apropiado de Dougie desde que salió de la clínica, deambula siempre a su alrededor para que nadie se le acerque, y no le protege, le está atontando. Es como si tuviera miedo de que el aire le tocara. Sabe que Judd fue imprescindible para el enano durante esos meses, que él fue el primero (y único) en darse cuenta de que le ocurría algo, y el primero que le mostró su apoyo incondicional, pero se siente tan inútil respecto a todo ese tema que no necesita que el desprecio de Harry se lo recuerde a cada segundo.

Le cierra la puerta al batería y desanda sus pasos para volver al sillón del salón, en el que Dougie está recostado con las piernas sobre la mesita del té, mirando la televisión pero sin verla.

- ¿Y tú qué?- le dice, dándole un golpe en la rodilla tratando de recuperar la confianza perdida. – Que raro que no te hayas ido con Harry.

- No te pongas celoso, Jones.

- No me pongo celoso- Dougie suelta una risita amarga e irónica y Danny se recuesta a su lado, agarrándose a su brazo y entrelazando sus manos, como cuando tenían diecisiete y quince años y eran inseparables, tanto que incluso les confundían con una pareja.- No son celos. Es sólo que me siento inútil, y Haz lo sabe.

- No es que te sientas inútil, es que lo eres.

- Bueno, al menos tienes ánimos para meterte conmigo- gira la cabeza y observa el pelo rubio y grasiento del pequeño, y si hubiera tenido 17 años, le habría besado en el cuello y lamido la mejilla, porque ese era el pan de cada día, pero han pasado más de ocho años y ya no sabe en qué punto están después de todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos meses. Tiene miedo de hacer cualquier cosa y recibir en cambio rechazo.- Hablo en serio, Doug. Tengo la sensación cada vez que ensayamos, o cada vez que me dirijo a vosotros, que sólo estoy consiguiendo que todo se rompa un poco más.

- Dan, no me jodas. Si las cosas se rompen, no será tu culpa. Tú no has hecho nada.

- Por eso mismo. Harry estuvo a tu lado todos los días, y fue el primero en sospechar que no estabas bien; Tom te ha acogido en su casa hasta que puedas vivir solo, y yo... – suspira. Suena como un adolescente sin autoestima, pero no puede evitarlo.- Yo no he hecho nada. Y encima cuando tenemos entrevistas estoy de mal humor y hago quedar mal al grupo.

- ¿Y? Te lo perdonan todo, eres Danny Jones.

- Pero yo no podría perdonarme que el grupo se rompiera porque no sé afrontar todo esto. Me siento culpable por no haberte ayudado más en todo lo que has pasado, ni a Tom, estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándome por mí mismo.

- Tienes celos de Harry...- repite el pequeño, y Danny chista, chista porque no le está tomando en serio, y se aparta de él, enderezándose sobre el sofá para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Me ves que me ría?

- No seas dramático, hemos pasado por peores momentos.

- ¿Seguro? Porque no sé qué puede ser peor que uno tenga bipolaridad y otro se intente suicidar.

A eso probablemente se refería Harry con aquella mirada que le ha lanzado antes de salir. Nada de ser extremadamente sincero y directo, Jones.

- Lo siento- murmura, y no le mira porque si ve en sus ojos que le ha hecho daño, lo más seguro es que se ponga a llorar. Y si Danny llora, Dougie llorará más, y ya ha llorado demasiado en los dos últimos meses.

- Dan, parece que te me vas a declarar. Deja de pensar gilipolleces. Tom está bien ahora, yo lo voy a estar, el grupo no se va a ir a la mierda y tú vas a seguir teniéndole envidia a Harry. Todo va a seguir como siempre.

Y para reafirmar su buen humor, escaso durante esos días, le golpea en la rodilla tal y como ha hecho él al sentarse, y Danny no puede evitar sonreír. Se sigue sintiendo inútil, pero al menos le ha dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar, aunque sea mentira, pero necesita saber que McFly no se está muriendo.

Y aunque pueda poner (un poco más) en peligro su virilidad, acorta el espacio que les separa en el sofá, y abraza al pequeño con tanta fuerza que parece que quiere asfixiarle. Dougie no se lo devuelve, porque Dougie nunca abraza, pero le reconforta con unas palmaditas en la espalda y un "no seas maricón", que les hace sonreír a los dos.

- Va, te llevo a casa de Tom.

Le habría dicho que se quedara con él, pero en cierto modo no se siente preparado. ¿Y si le da un ataque de pánico por la noche y sólo le tiene a él? Sabe que con Tom va a estar mucho mejor, así que cogen sus abrigos y caminan la escasa calle que separa una casa de otra en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, haciendo un poquito más fuerte ese hilo.

Al llegar a su puerta, Dougie saca las llaves y las revuelve entre sus manos, como si retrasara la despedida.

- Dan, no quiero que te sientas así. No eres culpable de nada, he aprendido que sólo uno mismo es responsable de cómo maneja su vida, y yo lo hice mal, cuesta abajo y sin frenos- mete la llave en la cerradura, pero no abre, y se abraza a si mismo para soportar el frío de marzo.- Harry está siempre encima de mí y Tom me ayuda con sus charlas, pero... Bueno, tú también aportas algo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?- Dougie sonríe, una sonrisa un poquito menos oscura que las anteriores, y se encoge de hombros.

- Todavía lo estoy investigando.

Se ríe, agudo y ¿feliz? y Danny niega con la cabeza. Parece ser que el verdadero Dougie está venciendo al Dougie destructivo que casi se mata a sí mismo.

- Conténtate con saber que si aguanté en esa clínica un puto mes entero, era porque sabía que al salir podría estar con vosotros, contigo.

Lo bueno de las personas frías y autosuficientes como Dougie, lo bueno de que no transmitan nunca sus sentimientos, y nieguen besos y abrazos y palabras bonitas, es que cuando lo hacen, son los sentimientos más puros que nadie pueda regalarte nunca. Y eso Danny lo sabe, valora que Dougie te dedique un beso o un cachete en el culo, sus escasas muestras de afecto son más apreciadas que los diamantes de sangre en África. Y otra vez, está a punto de llorar.

- Va, que se me están congelando las manos- gira la llave, avergonzado del tierno momento que ha creado sin pretenderlo, y abre un poco la puerta.- Mañana nos vemos.

- Buenas noches, enano.

Y sin ni siquiera pararse un segundo a pensarlo, sin dejar que su cerebro, el cual de por sí usa poco, sopese los pro y los contra, vuelve a acortar el espacio que separa su cuerpo del suyo, pero ya no le abraza. Ahora le besa. Dougie tiene los labios helados y Danny no es capaz de alejarse, pero lo hace. Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a averiguar a qué saben los labios del enano, ni a tratar de mostrarle con ese gesto cuánto es que le quiere.

Los ojos del pequeño se abren, se abren tanto que parece que le gritan, y Danny, en un alarde de "valentía", se aleja de allí corriendo. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

**Chanán. ¿Opiniones? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeeeeeeeeh. Aquí tenéis la segunda y última parte. Es un poco extraña, creo, pero espero que me haya sabido expresar bien. He de decir, que creo que es de lo mejor que he escrito en mis poco productivos 19 años de vida, y que gracias por los comentarios de la primera parte diciéndome que os encantó y que escribo muy bien. Ojalá os pudiera regalar un Danny Jones a todas, pero el real le tengo yo y es intransferible xD ¡Feliz semana!**

* * *

**Parte II**

Al día siguiente Danny finge. Finge tanto que está seguro que la Academia de actores le nominará al Oscar como Mejor Actor de Reparto, y que se lo llevará de calle. Incluso pude que tenga que preparar un discurso.

- Eh, que nos vamos- le avisa Tom golpeándole en la cabeza.

Danny alza la mirada de su teléfono, dejando el Wa a medio escribir, y posa sus ojos en los marrones de Tom, que le indica la puerta con un movimiento de su rubia cabeza. ¿Ya ha terminado la entrevista? ¿De verdad puede irse a casa, meterse bajo las mantas hasta el fin de los tiempos, y poder dejar de soportar las miradas asesinas que le dirige Dougie desde el otro lado del sillón?

Termina de escribirle el Wa a su novia, avisándole de que hay carne picada en el frigorífico (y pidiendo así filetes rusos de cena de un modo muy sutil), y se pone en pie, sonriendo al periodista cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerda, y se une al resto de la banda, que se monta en la furgoneta como todos los días. Sigue tecleando cuando el vehículo les lleva a casa, por seguir fingiendo, porque lleva todo el día huyendo de Dougie, lo cuál es difícil teniéndole a menos de dos metros. No le mira más de dos segundos seguidos y rehuye su cercanía, como si temiera que le preguntara por el beso del día anterior. ¿Qué le va a responder si le pregunta si no tiene ni idea de por qué lo hizo? "No, es que tenías algo en el labio", no es nada creíble.

Tommy deja por último a Danny en su casa y le avisa de tal compromiso para el día siguiente, advirtiéndolo que como llegue tarde le romperá una de sus guitarras. A Danny, o le amenazas, o no te hace caso.

Entra en casa y consigue sentirse a salvo, y cuando ve a Georgia haciéndole la cena, algo le dice que debería tratarla un poco mejor. Es su novia y prácticamente parece su sirvienta. Y encima ha besado a otra persona, ¿un solo beso pueden considerarse cuernos?

- Cada día huele mejor- le premia con un halago, y ella, tonta enamorada, sonríe agradecida y le da a probar un poco de la sartén. – Mmmmm, filetes rusos.

- He pillado tu indirecta, Dan.

- ¿Qué indirecta?- se hace el tonto y ella alza una ceja. Como si no le conociera después de tanto tiempo...

Danny le quita el tenedor de la mano y, aunque suene egoísta, atrae el perfecto cuerpo de su novia hacia el suyo y la premia con un largo y cariñoso beso que lleva muchas intenciones ocultas. En otra ocasión, podría haber significado que a Jones se le ha pasado el hambre y que lo que ahora quiere es sexo, pero es más interesado que eso. Lleva todo el día buscando una explicación a su arrebato homosexual de la noche anterior y ahora que por fin tiene un momento con Georgia, quiere comprobar si resulta que se ha vuelto gay o sigue sintiendo algo por su novia. ¿Egoísta, verdad? Se dice a sí mismo que es por una buena causa.

- Llevas un par de días muy raro- le dice Georgia cuando por fin la deja respirar.- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Estoy cansado de tanta promoción. Estoy deseando que empiece ya el tour- se excusa, alejándose de ella y ayudándola al menos poniendo la mesa.

- Pero nos veremos menos.

- Una pena.

Se echa a reír y regresa a su lado a abrazarla antes de que se crea su broma y se enfade de verdad. Una cosa ha comprobado, sigue queriendo a esa rubia y viendo en ella a la madre de sus futuros (muy, muy futuros) hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, en pleno desayuno, el timbre resuena contra las paredes de toda la casa. Danny pone los ojos en blanco porque seguramente sea Tom para cerciorarse de que no se ha quedado dormido. ¿Cómo pueden tener tan poca fe en él? Pero se equivoca. Deja su café a medias sobre la encimera y le abre la puerta a un Dougie con cara de sueño y mal peinado que se cuela en su vivienda antes de recibir siquiera invitación.

- Buenos días a ti también- le dice, viendo su figura colarse hasta la cocina, como si estuviera en su casa, así que no le queda de otra que seguirle.- ¿Quieres un café?

- Quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó el otro día cuando me acompañaste a casa de Tom.

Y Danny sólo piensa que le falta darle el parte temporal y las coordinadas geográficas para terminar de citarle aquel momento. Con que hubiera usado un "_eso_", "quería hablar de _eso_", le habría entendido. Pero decide que es mejor hacerse el tonto.

- ¿Qué pasó en casa de Tom?

- Que me besaste, a lo mejor. ¿O lo he soñado?

- Ah, ¿que sueñas conmigo?- se ríe y le pone una taza enfrente, ganándose una mirada asesina. – Yo a veces sueño contigo.

- Y decidiste hacer el sueño realidad, ¿o qué?

- Doug, sólo fue un beso.

- Jones, yo no soy una de tus rubias. A mí no me vas a usar a tu antojo y me vas a besar y todo lo que te salga el gusto de la polla, porque te la devuelvo. Seré rubio, pero no soy idiota- y eso ha sido una amenaza, pero oculta muchas cosas. Ahora que Dougie parece volver a ver la luz, como si saliera de la caverna, no quiere que un incidente como ese se instale en su cabeza y la desbarate hasta hacerle pensar locuras o cosas imposibles. Para él Danny es un hermano y un apoyo, y como Jones tergiverse sentimientos, lo iba a pasar realmente mal.

- Eres una de mis rubias- contesta él, tratando de quitarle tensión al asunto.- Eres _mi rubia_. Y lo sabes. Aunque te decolores el pelo, eres mi rubia favorita.

- ¿Te tiro el café a la cabeza?

- Sí, Doug, te besé, no lo soñaste. Si quieres puedo pedirte disculpas, si te molestó, pero si lo que quieres es una explicación... voy a tener que inventármela.

- Ah, perdona, se me había olvidado que tú regalas besos en la boca así por así, disculpa.

- No me seas cínico que te tragas el Iphone. Te quiero, Doug, quería demostrártelo pero se me hizo un lío la cabeza y terminé dándote un beso. No quiero que pienses que estoy enamorado de ti o que me voy a confesar o alguna de esas mariconadas que te gustarían a ti.

- ¿Y por qué no un abrazo, gilipollas? Si te llega a ver alguien dándome un beso, Georgia te arranca el pene.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi pene, enano. Siempre he sabido que te encantaba.

Le mira de reojo, llevándose la taza a los labios, y ve cómo el pequeño sonríe sin poder remediarlo, y aprovechando que ya lo han hablado, deja el café sobre la mesa y toma a Dougie de la barbilla, depositando otro beso en sus labios, sólo una breve presión. Ni siquiera se siente gay besándole de ese modo, porque no es un beso erótico, ni sensual, es un beso de amistad, de cariño, y Dougie lo sabe, por eso se limita a recibir ese beso y terminar de desayunar en compañía del pecoso.

Salen de casa poco después. Aún falta una semana para que empiece el Tour, pero gracias a Dios la promoción termina ese día. Por primer día en dos semanas, Danny no está tan distante con la prensa ni parece tan irritado y cascarrabias, pero sigue teniendo celos de Harry y su puesto de "guardaespaldas" del enano, puesto que él mismo parece haberse adjudicado.

Al acabar la jornada, y como si así quisiera celebrarlo, Tom sugiere que vayan todos a cenar a su casa, y a ella les conduce Tommy, dándoles la enhorabuena por haber completado otra sesión maratoniana de entrevistas, y advirtiéndoles de que se pongan a punto para el mejor Tour de sus vidas.

Giovanna decide echarle una mano a Tom con la cena mientras los otros tres mendrugos pelean en el salón sobre qué película ver. Al final terminarán viendo la que diga papi Fletcher, pero discutiendo tienen la falsa sensación de que su voz es escuchada.

Tom sirve la cena en el salón, advirtiéndoles de que no manchen nada al comer tirados por los suelos, y Danny se las maneja disimuladamente para poder sentarse al lado de Dougie. Sigue sintiéndose tan inútil como dos días atrás, aunque el enano le haya aclarado que no ha de sentirse así, y siente que estando más cerca de él, podrá sentirle más cerca anímicamente también, aunque no tenga nada que ver. Muchas veces tiene la sensación de que Dougie está a su lado, que está allí corporalmente, pero que su mente está tan lejos que ni siquiera puede oírle, y esas veces son tan repetidas como peligrosas. Porque Danny está convencido de que Dougie salió mucho mejor de la clínica, pero que no salió bien del todo. Que le quitaron la adicción al alcohol y a las drogas, pero que no le desprendieron de ese pensamiento destructivo que siempre ha tenido de no valer un penique. Es como si le pudiera leer los ojos, aunque los ojos de Dougie sean lo más desencriptable del mundo, y en ellos pudiera ver que dentro de su cabeza sigue habiendo un bichito que intenta volver a arrastrarle hacia la oscuridad. Danny siente que, si Dougie le nota a su lado, ese bichito morirá de una vez por todas.

Cuando terminan de cenar, a la película todavía le queda su buena hora y media. Es un completo pestiño, de esa rayaduras espacio-temporales que sólo le gustan a Tom, así que en cuanto se termina su cena, se recuesta contra el asiento del sofá y comienza a acariciar el pelo de Dougie, nada que no lleve toda la vida haciendo, y nota cómo el pequeño se acurruca un poco más contra él, ajeno también a la película.

Y es en ese momento cuando Danny parece comprender el misterio que le ha acompañado toda la vida con respecto a Dougie. Es como si la última pieza hiciera "clic" en su cabeza, la siente colocarse y darle sentido a todo. Intenta que el enano no note nada, no note que se ha tensado un poco a su lado y que al mismo tiempo, le ha apretado más contra su cuerpo, mucho más.

Porque en medio del salón de Fletcher, con Harry semi dormido al otro extremo y Tom completamente absorto por la película, se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad sí está enamorado del pequeño, que lleva toda su vida enamorado de él, y que si Dougie no hubiera calculado mal en su estúpido intento de suicidio y hubiera logrado su propósito, él probablemente no habría querido seguir viviendo. Porque para él, la vida sin Dougie no es vida, es un infierno. ¿Cómo no ha podido darse cuenta antes?

La pantalla sigue despidiendo imágenes irreales sobre perros voladores y niños que se meten en libros que encuentra en el ático, y Danny se siente tranquilo. Como cuando terminas un sudoku que te trae de cabeza desde hace tiempo. Y ni siquiera tiene miedo, o dudas. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Por que no se miente a si mismo cuando piensa en cuánto quiere a Georgia, pero también quiere a Dougie, y no como un amigo, pero tampoco quiere nada más con él. Es un amor extraño, sí, ¿pero es por eso menos sincero?

El pequeño parece escuchar la diatriba mental de Danny y alza la cara, que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro. Están tan abrazados que no cabe ni un alfiler entre ellos, y el pecoso se siente molesto cuando Dougie deja de rodear su pecho con su brazo derecho. ¿De verdad puede leerle el pensamiento? Le aguanta la mirada, ahora preocupado, y ve cómo la de Dougie se vuelve algo acuosa. Es como si se fuera a echar a llorar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta bajito, con la ansiedad cubriendo su grave voz, pero el enano no contesta. Simplemente se pone en pie y huye del salón, alarmando a los dos mayores.

Harry parece desprenderse de su sueño y Tom busca el mando para pausar la película, pero en esa oscuridad no da con él. Y están mirando a Danny como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- espeta Judd, apoyando una mano en el suelo para ponerse en pie e ir tras él.

- Nada. Ni siquiera he hablado.

- ¿Entonces cómo explicas eso?

Se levanta y Danny hace lo propio, deteniéndole. Esto es cosa de Dougie y él. No es capaz de explicarse eso, porque no entiende nada, y sólo se le ocurre que su fugaz percepción de Dougie es correcta, que ese bichito sigue incordiando desde dentro y, en estos momentos, está ganando.

Sube a la planta superior y toca a la puerta del baño. Cuando se enteró que su padre había dejado a su madre por otra mujer, él también se encerró en el baño, así que de un modo u otro sabe que es allí donde se encuentra. Toca a la puerta y le responde el silencio.

- Doug, soy yo- oye cómo se acciona el grifo del lavabo y cómo se vuelve a cerrar. Sabe que no va a intentar nada suicida porque el baño no tiene candado. Cuando Tom decidió quedarse a Dougie en su casa un par de días, quitó todos los candados de la casa por miedo a que intentase alguna estupidez. - ¿Puedo entrar?

Y tiene que agudizar el oído para oír un tímido y quebrado "sí" desde el otro lado de la hoja de madera. Abre la puerta y le ve sentado en el suelo, espalda apoyada en la ducha, piernas contraídas pegadas al pecho y cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. Parece un cachorrillo con miedo a salir al mundo.

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y duda sobre si acercarse o no, pero la balanza se decanta cuando su rubia levanta la mirada, anegada de lágrimas, y la posa en la suya, como si le suplicara que le salvase del demonio de su cabeza.

Danny acude junto a él y se sienta a su lado, junto a la fría pared de la ducha, y pasa su brazo por los hombros del enano, obligándole a esconderse en su pecho. Es todo lo que puede ofrecerle, unos brazos que le protejan del mundo exterior aunque la bestia esté en el interior. ¿Cómo pretende que no se sienta inútil si ni siquiera es capaz de conseguir que deje de sentirse como si no valiera nada?

- No lo voy a conseguir, Dan- gimotea un Dougie desesperado, entre sollozos que apenas si le dejan hablar, llorando mares por sus ojos verdes. El nudo de la garganta de Danny se hace tan pronunciado que prácticamente le asfixia. – No se calla nunca.

- Haremos que se calle, enano. Voy a matarla si hace falta. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

- Ya no puedo más...

Y es ahí cuando Danny también empieza a llorar. ¿Por qué las mejores personas son siempre las que más sufren? Dougie es como un fuego artificial. En su interior alberga la magia suficiente para hacer feliz a todo el mundo, pero mal manejada puede hacer que explote en el peor de los momentos. Momentos como ese, en el que el demonio de Dougie se crece, reúne fuerzas y le va absorbiendo un poco más las energías, hasta que consiga matarle del todo.

- Claro que puedes- le separa de él, aunque eso suponga dejarle ver llorar, y le toma de los hombros, que se convulsionan descontrolados.- Tienes que poder, enano. Y si aún así no puedes, yo estaré contigo.

- No quiero que te hundas conmigo.

- Es que sin ti nada tiene sentido, enano.

Y sólo consigue que Dougie llore más fuerte, y que la rabia se apodere de él, y le abraza y le golpea al mismo tiempo, porque en su perturbada cabeza no tiene cabida la idea de que su vida valga la pena, que él valga tanto la pena como para ser necesario para otra persona. No entiende que lo que a él le duele, le atormenta o le hace feliz, tiene el mismo efecto en Danny, en Harry, en Tom. No es capaz de advertir que es tan importante en sus vidas, que ni siquiera son capaces de imaginar una sin él. ¿Por qué deberían sentirse así? Todos tiene cosas por las que luchar. ¿Qué le queda a él? ¿Se merece acaso todo aquel amor desinteresado? Está seguro de que debe haber un motivo escondido, que en el fondo, quieren algo de él que no sabe que es. Nadie hace nada de un modo tan altruista.

- ¿Por qué?- le espeta, secándose sus ojos verdes de lágrimas negras. Danny le mira desconcertado.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir de mí?

- ¿Qué? Nada... Doug- y por más que intenta comprenderle, es incapaz. ¿Por qué se pone ahora a la defensiva? ¿Por qué le mira como si él fuera la amenaza?

- No me toques. Es por el beso de esta mañana, ¿verdad? Y el del otro día también. Y lo de los sueños. Ha sido todo un puto plan.

- Dougie, no sé de qué cojones estás hablando, pero no es eso. Olvida todas esas paranoias.

- Lo tenías todo planeado. Sabes que sigo odiándome y que tengo algo aquí arriba que no puedo sacarme- y se golpea la cabeza, como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Es tanto el miedo que tiene Danny, que empieza a pensar que debería llamar a Tom y que él le diga qué hacer, porque se siente desbordado. - ¿De verdad que sueñas conmigo, Danny?

- Doug, voy a llamar a Tom, creo que deberías...

- ¿Alguna vez te has pajeado pensando en mi? ¿Has soñado con follarme, eh, Danny? ¡CONTESTA!- pero todo lo que consigue es ganarse un bofetón.

La enorme mano izquierda de Danny se estampa contra la húmeda mejilla del pequeño. No intenta hacerle daño, intenta que reaccione. Ojalá pudiera meterse en su cabeza y matar a esa puta voz a golpes para que deje de jugar con Dougie, o van a terminar todos desquiciados.

- No es nada de eso, enano – se traga las lágrimas y Dougie se rompe un poco más. Parece como si todo lo que queda de él fueran pedazos de su alma.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? – es un hilillo su voz cuando pronuncia esa ocho palabras que no deja de repetirse en su cabeza. ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Por qué no me dejan terminar con esto a mi manera?

- Que seas feliz, enano. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Dougie niega, reafirmando el mismo pensamiento anterior, reafirmándose a sí mismo que es un sin sentido, que nadie da tanto esperando recibir tan poco a cambio. ¿En qué les favorece a ellos su felicidad? ¿Acaso les quita el sueño lo que le pueda ocurrir? ¿Conseguirá algún día dejar de sentirse tan inferior?

- Ayúdame- le suplica al oído. Se aferra al cuerpo del pecoso como si de él dependiera su vida. Al menos si le tiene a él, podrá sentir que tiene algo por lo que luchar por salir adelante, que no necesitará sangrar para saber que está vivo, sino que su ayuda será su pilar. No quiere volver a sentirse perdido, como dejado de la mano de Dios, ni perder el referente que supone el latido desbocado del corazón de uno de sus mejores amigos. Siente que, si los pierde a ellos, dejará de saber quién es para siempre. – No quiero volver a romperme, no dejes que me rompa.

Le abraza con tal fervor que Danny siente que si le suelta, se esfumará para siempre. Así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza, haciendo más fuerte aún la presión de sus brazos en torno al tembloroso cuerpo de Dougie, casi como si pretendiera que se convirtieran en una sola persona, y se da cuenta de la nueva dimensión que han adquirido todas sus vidas, no sólo la suya. De pronto, se siente como si tuviera un hijo, como si una persona desvalida dependiera de él para vivir. Ya no importas tú, ni tus intereses, tus caprichos o tus problemas, todo pasa a un segundo plano porque si no centras toda tu atención en él, morirá.

Danny inspira, tragándose la angustia, empujando hacia atrás al frío miedo que le sopla tras la oreja que no lo van a conseguir, y se pone en pie, no sin dificultad, y alza a Dougie con él. Dicen que los primeros pasos son los más importantes para una completa recuperación, y Danny sabe que si da esos pasos con él, todo estará bien. Porque tiene que estar bien, porque él está a su lado y no piensa permitir que su rubia favorita vuelva a romperse.

Jamás.


End file.
